Kzanex
Kzanex is a mutated Rahi and a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early Life Much of Kzanex's early life is unknown, as most of his life he was a mindless insect living in the Matoran Universe. The Restoration When Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, when Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. The Fall Then, suddenly, Noctus, after more than 1,000 years of serving Hara Vel, lured Cadun to his death, before killing Nahrma and obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. The Robot collapsed into Aqua Magna's sea and its population evacuated the Robot. Teridax, Toa Helryx, Makuta Mutran, Makuta Gorast, and the inhabitants of Metru Nui were among those killed. Kzanex was among the few Rahi who managed to escape the Mata Nui Robot. He arrived on what became known as Onuuss and settled into his new home. Post-Fall Some time after his arrival on Onuuss, Kzanex was captured as part of an experiment by the Brotherhood of Makuta, and brought to their new fortress on Xinthraxus. He was injected with Energized Protodermis, and was transformed into an upright form covered in spines, and granted sentience. Grateful towards the Brotherhood for mutating him, he became one of their servants. The Abyssal War For the first half of the Abyssal War, Kzanex adjusted to his new form. He was also assigned the task of locating potential servants for the Brotherhood. At some point during the war, Kzanex was known to have captured and interrogated a member of the Sentinels of Light, but was unable to figure out where the Sentinel's base was located. In the final battle of the war, the Demonic armies steadily forced the Avatars forces back. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace During the Second Era of Peace, Kzanex was inactive, and was held in reserve by Makuta Saakhral. Post-Abyssal War 1,000 years after the Abyssal War ended, the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir. Headed by Makuta Saakhral, the Brotherhood began to prepare to conquer the continent of Onuuss, constructing a large fortress on the mainland. Also during this time, the Nehriim Council began to assemble a small unit of Toa in preparation for the Brotherhoods' inevitable quest for power. Around this time, the Sentinels of Life recruited their most talented member, a female Toa of Ice named Kaalii. Saakhral dispatched Kzanex to search for the Sentinels of Light's base. After combing Onuusss for several months, Kzanex located the base. He was then sent with Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base. Kyaele attacked the base and killed almost everyone in it, except for two Toa, Deferan, a Toa of Air, and Kaalii, who escaped during the chaos. Shortly after the battle, Kyaele was able to capture Kaalii, and leaves Kzanex on the mainland, ordering him to continue the search for Deferan. TBA Personality Kzanex is brutal and direct, following his orders thoroughly. He treats Makuta with respect and deference, and would rather die than disobey one. Kzanex is also has an extremely well-honed instinct of predicting his foes' moves and plans, often noting the weaknesses in plans and strategies. Despite this, he makes a poor strategist, as his own plans are direct and inflexible. Abilities and Traits In battle, Kzanex wields a pair of long, barbed blades. He is extremely skilled in close combat, able to fight multiple skilled opponents at once. He is also known to throw his blades at his opponents, although he is far less dangerous at a distance. Kzanex's body is covered in spines, which are coated in a poison which causes a loss of coordination. He occasionally applies this poison to his blades. Kzanex's body is covered in a durable carapace, cabable of withstanding glancing or weak blows. Aside from his poison, Kzanex possesses no known powers. Trivia * DarkStalker719 built Kzanex as an upgraded form of a friend's model, who was named "El Mustashio", as the design featured a sizable mustache. * Kzanex was originally going to be the assassin who attacked the High Council in Nehriim, but he was cut from the role in favor of "Reaper", and was rescripted as Makuta Kyaele's lieutenant. Forms Appearances * ''Convergence''-first appearance See also * Gallery:Kzanex Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe